


Father, Fiance, ...Friend

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Birth, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes-centric, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Cute, F/M, Feels, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, RIP metal arm, Reader-Insert, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Super Soldier Serum, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: CIVIL WAR SPOILERS!!!!!!!! The Reader finds out she's pregnant after Bucky goes back into cryo-freeze and its Steve's job to make sure daddy makes it home in time for the birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father, Fiance, ...Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/gifts).



> All characters belong to Marvel except for wee babies and you...and your best friend...unless you both have sold your souls to Marvel like my bestie and I xD

You were pacing in your living room. Your heart pounded in your ears, your blue heels making an oddly comforting click-clank against the hardwood floor in your cramped living room. Where was he? Your best friend was sitting on your couch, nursing her newborn son and attempting to distract herself from the chaos swirling in both of your minds. Where were both of them? Her husband and your…lover? Is that what he was to you? The way he touched you, the way his lips worshipped your body the way no other had before. But you weren't a fool; you knew he was an outlaw. You knew there was a chance…that he wasn't ever coming back to you. You cursed him…those ice blue eyes with such hurt and such passion burning behind them. You touched your fingers to your stomach gingerly, tears pricking your eyes as you continued to think of your soldier, your Bucky. What would you do…now that you were pregnant with his child?

The doorbell rang. You and [your best friends name] jumped out of your skin at the sound, your anxiety peaking. The baby cried out, eliciting a soft, loving, and concerned sigh from the figure in the doorway. Your heart sinks…not Bucky. Instead, Bucky's best friend Steve Rogers walked over the threshold and shot toward your own best friend like a rocket.

"How is Cian? Is he alright?" You were slightly jealous as you watched Steve's ocean colored eyes melt into pools as he looked on his baby, Cian James Rogers; a tiny blonde bundle of perfection. You wanted to know Bucky would be around to look on your own child with such affection. Your best friend follows your gaze, turning her face up to smile lovingly at her partner.

"He's fine, Stevie. I'm more worried about Buck, where is he?" You nod gratefully at her for speaking the words you were unable to. Steve cleared his throat nervously and your heart sank into your stomach. Oh gods…Thor please…

"You…might wanna sit down, [your name]. This won't be easy to hear." You can't deal with this. You knew Steve had been doing everything he could to pull Bucky back from the edge, to save him from the man HYDRA was forcing him to be. You couldn't bear to hear that he may have failed. You sit down beside your best friend, rubbing your tight red skinny jeans nervously with your hands. The tension is palpable, your heartbeat pounding in your ears as you search Steve's eyes for any and all hope that everything was going to be okay.

"Buck decided it would be best for both your safety and the safety of the public if he went back under cryo-freeze until we figured out how to repair his mind. His memories are back, as you've been aware…but HYDRA's trigger words are still a threat to his mental-state. He's in Wakanda…" You clasp your hands over your mouth, becoming deaf to the rest of the words spilling from the soldier's mouth. Nothing else mattered…you were right. Bucky wasn't coming home. You hated yourself for the thick, hot tears rolling down your cheeks, you never wanted Captain America to see you like this. He probably thought you were petulant, weak. You were almost hyperventilating, your hands cradling your abdomen. Your poor child…who knew when they were going to get to see their father? If ever? [Your best friend's name] handed Cian to Steve and pulled you into her arms, her own [her eye color] eyes dampening at the sight of you falling apart.

"She's pregnant. She found out this morning…she was gonna tell Bucky when he got home." Steve flinched at the devastation in his wife's tone. His face contorted into an expression of pure horror and guilt, but there was an iron resolve in his eyes that you both recognized well. He wasn't going back on his word, he could never go against Buck's wishes, Bucky was protected well in Wakanda, it was where he needed to be.

"I'm so sorry."

You wake with a bolt. You had been dreaming about that night again. You groan in pain, a contraction ripping through your body. You were so terrified, put on bedrest to stave off the pre-term labor that had been trying to start for two weeks now. Two weeks you had been in the damn hospital bed, seven months pregnant and three centimeters dilated. The contractions were worse and more frequent when you were upset or stressed, so you tried to put all thought of Bucky from your mind…though that was easier said than done. You had been so depressed, all you wanted was your twins to come healthy (yet another surprise along the way) and for Bucky to come home to you…to them. Steve had gone and disappeared several days ago right when you needed him, and you knew that your best friend probably knew where he was, but you didn't press her. You knew that she had enough on her plate right now between being there for you and taking care of Cian alone. You were having twin's daughters, daughters you couldn't even bare to name. What would you call a child with no father? When the one person you want to pick the perfect names out with had been frozen since their very conception? What if he came back years later and hated them? Then they'd have to suffer name changes.

You decided those were trivial things to worry about, attempting to focus solely on the babies' little heartbeats. You could see them on the monitor…it was your favorite sound in all the world. You were smiling tearfully at the precious drum beat when Steve and Bucky's good friend Sam entered the room. He was accompanied by your best friend, who sat on the window seat rocking Cian while Sam placed the roses he'd bought for you on the table. You grin at him.

"You really didn't need to do that, but thank you." Sam sat in the chair nearest to you and took you by the hand supportively.

"I have some good news." You wince in pain, trying not to cry as an intense contraction ripped through your body. You cup your belly, rubbing it gently and praying that it's all Braxton Hicks.

"W-what is it?" He squeezed your fingers gently and smiled from ear to ear.

"I talked to one of the nurses outside, they just got done with all their tests. The babies are about normal size for a birth, so they're not going to stop you from going into labor again if it proceeds. It's probably the super soldier serum…we all wondered what effects it would have on the twins." You blinked at him stupidly for a moment. Super soldier serum…your babies…full term? As in the serum had caused the children to grow faster?

"I don't understand…their growing is accelerated?" Sam shook his head and let out a heavy laugh.

"No, that's some Twilight bullshit. The growth isn't accelerated, it's just that they're naturally going to be bigger and healthier…stronger. Just like Steve and Bucky. The doctor thinks they were wrong about your labor being preterm, in this instance the babies just might be too big for your body to carry for nine full months." You couldn't help yourself, bursting into happy tears and clutching onto your best friend, who had moved to be closer to you.

"Thank the gods." You whisper, your body shaking with sobs as you finally let go of all that worry and pain. You felt Sam and [your best friends name] back away from you for some reason, though you couldn't bother to care. Your little girls were going to be alright, Bucky's daughters were healthy. You felt more blessed than you ever had in your entire life. It was then that you realized why you'd been given space, suddenly feeling the cool of rough, firm hands against your cheek, brushing away your tears. Your eyes shot open, recognizing that hand at an instant.

"B-Buck?" Your gaze lingers on the once beautiful metal arm that was now just a stump, traveling up to pouty, tender lips and long silky brunette hair. He was so gorgeous…it almost made you hurt. Someone shouldn't look that godly coming out of a seven-month long sleep. His ocean blue eyes were full of tears as he caressed your bump tenderly.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you. I just wanted everyone to be safe…and Steve…I know he was just keeping his word but I wish he'd gotten me sooner. Our girls…are…just tell me my babies are okay." His lips were quivering, though he was trying to fight it, and you reached up to tenderly cup his face. You grin at him through your tears and take a shallow breath through a contraction.

"They're gonna be fine, Sam just told me the news. They're healthy, Bucky. They aren't gonna stop labor if I—" You couldn't finish your sentence, groaning loudly as you felt a weird pop and a gush between your legs. Bucky's hand immediately flew into your hair, his entire body dripping with concern.

"[your name]?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…but I uh, I think my water just broke." You assured him, watching the color drain completely from Sam's face.

"I'll go get a nurse!" Bucky turned to look at Steve, who had been rocking Cian to sleep in his arms, and the two seemed to have an instant unspoken conversation. They nodded at one another, Steve slipping his son back into [your best friends name]'s arms as he walked toward the two of you. The two soldiers each took an arm, lifting your body effortlessly and very carefully sliding you over to one side of the bed, Bucky taking the liberty of climbing in to cuddle with you. Bucky cuddled into your side, taking you firmly by the hand. His eyes poured over your face in adoration, longing…a tortured look written in his every feature. You could tell he was having an emotional battle, trying to decide if his very presence was putting your children in danger. You reach up to caress his cheek tenderly.

"I'm so happy you made it. You're going to be the best father." You have to fight the strangled cry rising in your throat, overcome completely by your emotions. He kisses your hair softly and you get goosebumps at the feel of his stubble brushing against your face.

"If this is what you want…I promise you, I'm not going anywhere ever again." You wanted to respond, but you were slammed with a hard, relentless contraction as Sam finally returned with a nurse. You could feel pressure between your legs, the urge to push pressing urgently against your womanhood.

"Buck!" You yelped, squeezing his hand hard as you barred down, feeling the head of the first baby begin to stretch you. You scream, its burning terribly, and the nurse yells at you to not push until the doctor comes in.

"I can't help it!" You grit through your teeth, pushing again with the next contraction. The nurse opened her mouth to complain, though one look from Bucky quickly silenced her. Your soldier was going to make sure this birth was exactly how you needed it, and if you needed to push no nurse was going to stop you. Bucky reaches down and feels, his eyes misting over as he literally feels you push the baby's head into his palm.

"Keep going baby, you're so close." He urges you quietly, kissing your ear and nuzzling into your cheek. The sound of his voice is encouraging, and you push with all your strength, the head and part of the shoulders coming out in one go. The nurse clearly did not know what to do, paging the doctor to hurry and enter the room immediately. You let out a loud shriek, trying to catch your breath as Steve reluctantly moves to catch baby A, since your best friend was holding Cian and Bucky was glued to your side. The Captain looked up at you respectfully, as if asking permission to look at you there. You nod and whimper in pain as you strain to get the child's other shoulder out. The baby finally slipped out, taking a sharp breath and crying loudly as Steve brought her up to his chest. He looked as if he might cry.

"Oh Buck…she's beautiful." Steve laid the brown haired, blued eyed little girl down against your chest. You can't help yourself, a sob tearing from your throat as you held your daughter for the first time. She looked just like Bucky…she was angelic.

"What are we gonna name her?" You whisper to Buck; whose eyes seem to be permanently glued to the child. He took his gaze from her for only one moment, to lock eyes with Steve and smile gently.

"Sarah. I think we should name her Sarah." Steve's lip quivered at the mention of his mother's name, turning his face from the three of you discretely. You sniffle and kiss your new baby on her tiny forehead.

"I love it. Sarah Mei Barnes." You then had to take a deep breath, trying to blink back the tears as another contraction slammed you in preparation for the next baby. Bucky took Sarah from you so you wouldn't squeeze her too hard as you tried to push, jumping vaguely at the sound of the doctor rushing into the room.

"It's about damn time!" Steve barked, gesturing toward the doctor with his blood soaked hands. Your best friend giggled and shot her husband a lopsided smile.

"Language, Stevie." The doctor shrugged apathetically, bumping Steve rudely out of the way and taking his place between your legs. This made you uncomfortable, almost wishing you'd opted for a homebirth with just Bucky and Steve instead.

"Sorry, I was on lunch." That was it, you hoped your baby kicked him in the jaw on her way out. This one was coming faster, an involuntary scream belting out of you as you felt let another head attempting to break through your most sensitive areas.

"B-Bucky! Ugh, it hurts." You whimper, earning an instant and long awaited kiss from your boyfriend. He kissed you hard, passionately. It was full of love, longing, and for the most part aided in distracting you from the watermelon assaulting your lady-bits.

"O știu copil, știu. E in regula." He whispered softly. You had no idea what that meant, but you didn't care. Bucky knew you loved it when he spoke to you in Romanian and all the other languages he'd picked up as the Winter Soldier. It was sexy, comforting, even. The doctor ordered you to push, which made you want to clinch up, though your daughter was clearly not going to allow that. The child began to crown, that familiar ring of fire beginning to consume you. Your whole body ached, letting out a gutteral moan as you fought to catch your breath, your daughter's head refusing to stop pushing through you as you tried to rest. All you could hear is the relentless push, push, push, of the doctor, who was making you stressed.

"Please stop, I'm trying!" You wail, Bucky exchanged a glance with Steve, who quickly pulled the doctor out into the hallway and locked the door behind him. Just in time too, the baby's head was completely out now and all that was left was the shoulders.

"STEVE!" You cried, worried he wouldn't catch her in time as she began to slip out of you. Steve was by your side quickly, already bloodstained hands at the ready to catch the small, slippery little girl as you pushed her the rest of the way out. She was identical to her sister, a tiny, beautiful, spitting image of Bucky. She let out a small cry as Steve handed her over to you, your eyes welling with tears for the umpteenth time as she gently nuzzled your chest.

"Peggy." You sob instantly, not knowing why that was the name that you heard in your mind the moment you locked eyes with your sweet little angel. Steve smirked, shaking his head and not bothering to conceal the tears shinning in his eyes this time.

"You two are just itching to see me cry, aren't you?" [Your best friend's name] chuckled softly and opened up the arm that wasn't holding Cian, wrapping it around Steve and resting her head on his shoulder supportively. Bucky grinned.

"I love it. Peggy Sofia Barnes…a name worthy of our Sarah's twin." He whispered in adoration, slightly sad that he couldn't touch her with his free arm…Tony Stark had made sure of that. Steve could see the look in his eyes, helping the two of you trade babies for a moment so he could hold Peggy.

"They're so beautiful…[your name] I…I don't deserve any of this. Not them, not you…" You shush him tenderly, reaching out to caress his face lovingly.

"No, you deserve the world. Fuck HYDRA, that's not you. This is you, this is your family…a family that loves you." Bucky kissed your fingertips, a single tear rolling down his left cheek as he mulled over your words in his head, trying to accept them as the truth.

"Marry me." Your eyes light up in surprise, turning to look at him as if he'd just struck you.

"Wh-what?" He chuckled.

"You heard me." He leaned forward, capturing your lips one final time before your answer fell from your lips like a gift straight from the gods.

"Yes!" The room seemed to fall perpetually silent for the longest time, your breath hitched in your throat as you studied the perfect blue of his eyes. The moment was broken awkwardly by Steve, who cleared his throat and smirked down at his hands.

"So uh…not to ruin the moment or anything but uh…do we have to pay the doctor, because I feel like I should get the baby catching medal here not him." All four of you burst out laughing, your best friend slipping Cian into your free arm so she could help Steve wash up.

"Is that Steve's son?" Bucky seemed to ask in awe, unable to comprehend that they were both fathers now. You nod and he beams at you, the brightest, happiest smile you've ever seen stretching across his face.

"This is…it then. We're a family, all of us." It was in that moment that it finally clicked for him. This wasn't HYDRA or SHIELD or the army…not WWII or an alley in Brooklyn. All of those things were the past. This…here and now, this was his future, this is what his purpose truly was. There was no Winter Soldier, there was only Bucky…friend, fiancé, father…and above all else, he was perfectly and 100% yours.


End file.
